REVENGE
by AiSiYA
Summary: "Kebencian memenuhi pikiranku, rasa sakit menghancurkan perasaanku, jika kegelapan datang untuk membantu ku, aku akan melakukan perintah-Mu. Nyonya yang berada dalam lingkup kegelapan, datanglah untuk menerima-ku."/Ketika sebuah kejadian masa lampau kembali terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Dendam yang masih membekas, kini akan berlanjut./RnR, please?Re-Publish!


_Kaki jenjang itu berjalan dengan langkah pelan namun pasti, melewati puluhan anak tangga berjejer rapih yang terlihat tidak terurus. Tak ada suara apapun, hanya terdengar kicau burung hantu yang mendominasi pada malam hari penuh kesunyian. Cahaya lampu yang minim tak mampu memberi penerangan lebih, hanya sinar bulan purnama menembus dari jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka._

 _Tidak ada rasa takut-pun terlintas dibenaknya, saat kaki putih tanpa balutan kaus itu terus melangkah dan berhenti didepan pintu besar dengan gagang yang sudah berkarat, terlihat pintu bercat coklat itu memang sudah berumur tua. Walau sunyi menemani rasa ketegangan, ketetapan hati membuat semua rasa gundah sirna terbang bersama dengan debu._

 _Wajah tanpa noda itu tak menampakan raut apapun, selain bibir yang terkatup rapat dengan pancaran mata penuh misteri, semua perasaan berkumpul menjadi satu, memecahkan rasa menjadi sebuah dendam dan kebencian. Rasa yang tidak pernah diinginkan untuk muncul, membuat hatinya berubah tanpa memiliki perasaan apapun lagi._

 _Angin malam nan dingin ikut berhembus, membuat rambut panjang sepunggung itu berkibar-kibar serentak. Bibir mungilnya terbuka, menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, mengeluarkannya kembali dengan perlahan. Tidak ada keraguan apapun yang terpancar di matanya, sungguh terlihat sangat optimis dan yakin._

 _Perlahan tangannya terulur, memegang gagang pintu se-erat mungkin, menutup kedua mata mencoba memantapkan hati yang kembali terperangkap dalam kegundahan. Separuh dari hatinya menjerit untuk pergi, meninggalkan jalan pintas yang hanya menguntungkan sebelah pihak. Namun, jika harus berhenti sekarang, tidak semudah yang diinginkan. Ia sudah sejauh ini melangkah._

 _Menurutnya, hanya inilah yang bisa dan mampu untuk ia lakukan. Ya, harus. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia, mereka, semuanya, ia membenci orang-orang itu. Mereka jahat, kejam. Keinginan gadis itu kembali berkobar, rasa tak suka dan dengki mengendalikan hampir semua syaraf di kepalanya._

 _Ingatan masa lalunya kembali berputar-putar tanpa henti, terngiang di pikirannya memberikan gambaran penderitaan, seolah memaksanya untuk maju, melakukan semua hal apa saja yang ingin ia lakukan kepada orang-orang tak berakal itu._

 _Biarlah. Biarlah jika memang ini tujuan akhir semuanya. Meskipun ia hidup, tetapi sekarang tak ada lagi rasa semangat, keinginan dan cita-citanya telah pupus dan kandas ditengah jalan, dan orang-orang itu adalah pelaku dari semua masalah besar yang membentur harapannya hingga hancur tak bisa disatukan._

 _Matanya kembali terbuka, menatap kebawah tepat kepada gagang pintu tak bernyawa. ia sudah sangat siap, tekadnya sudah bulat tak bisa diganggu gugat._

 _Dengan sebagian perasaan yang berkecamuk yang mendorong keinginannya, gadis yang masih memakai seragam sekolah SMA itu menarik gagang pintu. Tangannya terlihat bergetar, namun tak mengurangi sedikitpun genggaman kepada gagang yang tiba-tiba berubah dikerumuni lumut-lumut, tanpa sepengetahuannya._

 _Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, hanya kegelapan yang menyambut dirinya. Gadis itu malah tersenyum miring, senyum yang sangat mengerikan seperti seorang pembunuh. Seperti dirinya yang lain, berbeda dari beberapa detik lalu, aura gelap yang tak kasatmata memenuhi tubuhnya._

 _Pranggg!_

 _Terdengar sangat suara benda kaca terjatuh dari seberang sana yang dipenuhi kegelapan. Gadis itu terguncang, wajahnya terkejut sebagai gerakan refleks, seperti sebuah bunyi lonceng yang menyadarkan dirinya dari tidur panjang. Tubuhnya tak bergerak seinci pun, hanya getaran kaki yang terasa mulai lemas dan akan segera jatuh ke lantai keramik yang kotor._

 _"Miaww..."_

 _Suara menggemaskan membuyarkan keheningan, diiringi langkah kucing hitam yang dengan santai keluar dari ruangan gelap itu. Sejenak ia menatap hewan yang terlihat kurus tak terawat, matanya terbelalak ketika kucing hitam itu membalas tatapannya._

 _Gadis itu terkesiap, wajahnya kembali terkejut namun dengan cepat menetralkan keadaan._

 _Hitam dan tajam. Dua kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan bola mata dari kucing hitam yang seluruh bulunya tak memiliki warna lain, selain hitam kelam._

 _Kucing itu mengusap kepalanya menggunakan kaki depan, menjilatinya kembali beberapa kali. Sesaat setelah itu, hewan berkaki empat yang selalu dikatakan pemberi keuntungan, melangkah dengan tenang melewati gadis yang terdiam seperti patung._

 _Berjalan, terus melangkah dengan gerakan normal, menjauhi cahaya hingga kegelapan semakin dekat, semakin bisa untuk disentuh dan menenggelamkan kucing itu dari penglihatan._

 _"Hah.."_

 _Gadis itu tersadar, menghela napas cepat dengan sekali tarikan panjang. Tubuhnya berangsur netral seperti pertama datang. Kepalanya yang tadi sedikit menoleh kebelakang, kini menghadap lurus kearah ruangan yang diselimuti kegelapan, karena mungkin lampu yang sengaja tidak dinyalakan._

 _Angin kembali berhembus dengan kencang, memberikan bunyi abstrak hingga terasa dingin menusuk gendang telinga. Namun anehnya, seperti gumpalan tak kasatmata memanggilnya melalui bunyi hembusan yang mengarah ke dalam ruangan._

 _Cahaya rembulan purnama yang kebiruan sedikit memberikan penerangan untuk ruangan itu, karena gorden jendela dibiarkan tak menutup kaca jendela yang tertutup rapat._

 _Wajah gadis itu kembali seperti semula, dingin dan datar, tanpa ada raut yang terpancar. Kakinya kembali melangkah, suara derap khas sepatu sekolah mengiringi langkah kaki putih itu._

 _Ketika ia masuk, pintu coklat itu langsung tertutup. Sangat lembut dan pelan, hingga suara tertutupnya pintu tak terdengar olehnya yang masih tetap melangkah._

 _Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, seperti gudang yang memang tak diurus. Kursi dan meja yang sudah rusak berada di pinggiran, bau kotoran tikus tercium dengan pekat, lantai yang penuh debu sangat terasa walau masih memakai alas. Beruntung jendela yang banyak di sebagian dinding mampu membias' kan cahaya bulan, hingga ia masih mampu melihat arah jalan yang dituju._

 _Tiba-tiba kakinya berhenti melangkah, otomatis ruangan menjadi sunyi dari suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai keramik, hanya ditemani suara banyaknya kepakan sayap burung gagak yang mengelilingi gedung lantai atas sekolah, tempat dirinya berpijak._

 _Dihadapannya sekarang, sebuah lemari besar dan tinggi hampir dua meter, dengan dua pintu yang keseluruhan bercat hitam, bertekstur gaya khas Jepang Kuno. Satu kalimat yang dapat dirasakan ketika pertama kali melihatnya, sungguh sangat menakjubkan dengan ukiran pahatan yang detail penuh penghayatan. Namun, terasa mengerikan dengan adanya gambar ukiran seperti penyihir yang dibakar hidup-hidup._

 _Tak memedulikan keganjilan itu, sang gadis menutup matanya pelan, berdiri dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat di sisi bagian tubuh, menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin yang sudah tercemar dengan berbagai bau yang mengusik hidung._

 _"Kebencian memenuhi pikiranku, rasa sakit menghancurkan perasaanku, jika kegelapan datang untuk membantu ku, aku akan melakukan perintah mu. Nyonya yang berada dalam lingkup kegelapan, datanglah untuk menerima ku."_

 _Angin dengan sangat kencang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi ruangan, membuat kertas-kertas yang sudah tak terpakai beterbangan, debu-debu bergabung bersama membentuk pusaran angin._

 _Dengan lancar dan tegas, tanpa mengulang sepatah katapun, gadis itu sepertinya sudah kehilangan separuh dari jiwanya yang putih. Matanya kembali terbuka, dari bola matanya yang berubah kosong mengeluarkan cairan darah._

 _Walau angin seolah akan menerbangkan tubuh mungilnya, ia tetap bergeming di tempat tanpa bergerak meskipun terpaan angin kencang. Rok pendek dan rambut panjangnya mengikuti gerakan angin, seluruh tubuhnya kian memutih seperti baru saja keluar dari lemari pendingin._

 _Dengan santai tangan kanannya bergerak ke saku seragam, mengambil sebuah pisau lipat mini yang terlihat berkilau di ujungnya. Sungguh sangat tajam. Ia arahkan ke pergelangan tangan sebelah kiri, terlihat urat-urat nadi berwarna hijau timbul._

 _Ancang-ancang dengan sedikit gerakan menari-nari di atas pergelangan kiri menggunakan pisau, ia lakukan dengan sangat senang, seperti permaianan memasak dengan memotong wortel biasa._

 _Crasshh!_

 _Dengan sekali sayatan panjang dan penuh penekanan, pergelangan mungil itu mengeluarkan darah segar. Garis horizontal sayatan itu hampir membuat kulitnya robek, membuat beberapa tetes darah terus berjatuhan ke lantai. Raut wajahnya tak menampakan sedikitpun kesakitan yang berarti._

 _Brakkk!_

 _Kedua pintu lemari itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, sangat lebar hingga seseorang bisa memasukinya. Gadis itu mendongak, tetap diam menunggu hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Walaupun dapat melihat isi apa di dalamnya, namun, kegelapan seolah menutupi itu hingga hanya terlihat seperti lemari kosong._

 _Seperti suara becek terdengar, tak terduga sebuah tangan putih pucat dengan kuku-kuku yang putih panjang, terulur sedikit demi sedikit mendekati gadis itu, seolah meminta untuk meraih tangannya. Goresan-goresan hitam memenuhi tangan itu, apalagi dengan beberapa luka bakar hitam yang menghiasi tangan yang terus bergerak maju tanpa tahu siapa pemiliknya._

 _Gadis remaja itu menatap dengan tatapan kosong. Tangan kiri yang dipenuhi darah bergerak, terulur dengan pelan berharap bisa meraih tangan misterius itu. Sedikit demi sedikit kedua tangan itu berdekatan, mencoba meraih hingga bisa saling tergenggam satu sama lain._

 _Dan detik berikutnya, kedua tangan itu saling berpegang erat. Sesaat setelahnya, tangan misterius itu menariknya hingga tubuh mungil itu tertarik masuk ke dalam lemari, dan tertutup rapat secara otomatis_.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto.

Story by Aisiya.

Alternatif Universal

OoC (mungkin), typo menyebar, sedikit adegan gore (mungkin), beberapa perkataan yang tidak boleh ditiru, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Enjoy~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, gadis itu menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia sedikit mendecit tak suka dengan pemandangan di depannya yang sudah biasa dan terlalu monoton. Selalu saja setiap hari seperti ini; bertengkar tanpa ada akhir yang berujung. Terkadang dia lah yang menjadi penengah, sekaligus menjadi yang harus cukup sabar walau umurnya yang masih belasan tahun.

Gadis itu Sakura, berperawakan rata-rata gadis anak pelajar sekolah menengah atas. Dengan rambut merah muda pucat pendek hampir sebahu, berkulit putih alami dengan iris bola mata hijau bening. Masih berusia muda, sekarang ia memasuki umur menuju kedewasaan, delapanbelas tahun.

Hidup yang lebih dari berkecukupan, bersekolah dengan lancar tanpa gangguan siswa lain, mempunyai satu adik yang masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar tahun keenam. Sepertinya gadis ini beruntung jika dilihat secara luar, mempunyai keluarga yang lengkap; ayah dan ibu.

Hanya saja, itu menurut orang lain yang tak tahu kehidupan sebenarnya. Jika saja kedua orangtuanya tidak memiliki ambisi berbeda dan berpegang teguh dengan keinginan sendiri, hingga keegoisan membuat hubungan yang terjalin selama hampir duapuluh tahun semakin renggang.

Terkadang mereka selalu mendahulukan pekerjaan yang tidak terlalu penting, hingga waktu untuk berkonsultasi bersama keluarga hampir tidak ada, bahkan dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun ini, hanya Sakura dan adiknya yang selalu merayakan hari raya natal dan tahun baru.

"Kau selalu membawa wanita jalang ke rumah! Apa tidak cukup lubang keperawanan mereka kau ambil, hah?!"

Wanita berambut coklat sebahu itu, berpakaian glamor dan terkesan seksi, dress yang hanya mampu menutupi kemaluannya, mengekspor bahu putihnya yang terlihat masih kencang dan mulus. Ia adalah ibu Sakura, terlihat jika mereka disejajarkan pastilah seperti kedua kakak-beradik, dan Sakura membenci itu, sungguh. Ia hanya menginginkan ibunya bekerja di rumah dan dapur, seperti ibu rumahtangga pada halnya.

"Dan kau sendiri? Berpacaran dengan pemuda muda yang hanya menyoroti uangmu. Cih, itu sangat menggelikan!"

Satu lagi, pria yang tengah menunjuk ibunya dengan tatapan nyalang, penuh emosi dan kemarahan. Dengan celana panjang untuk bekerja di kantoran dan kemeja yang acak-acakan, tiga kancing terbuka, memperlihatkan bercak-bercak merah di area leher dan dada. Benar sekali jika kalian berpikir kalau dia adalah ayah Sakura.

Bisa dilihat dan didengarkan betapa hebat kedua orangtuanya yang tengah berdebat sekarang, saling berhadap-hadapan dengan tatapan ingin membunuh satu sama lain. Betapa Sakura ingin sekali pergi dari rumah, tak lagi mendengarkan semua ocehan yang tak ada habisnya. Namun, ia juga merindukan beberapa saat tahun lalu, saat mereka masih bisa makan dengan satu meja bersama. Sakura yakin, kehidupan indah itu dapat terulang kembali.

Seks dan perselingkuhan, hanya itulah kalimat yang selalu menusuk telinga Sakura. Sekaranglah puncaknya, dan Sakura sudah tak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Jika harus bertahan beberapa lama lagi, mental adiknya akan terganggu, ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi dengan keluarga satu-satunya, walaupun masih ada keluarga yang tinggal di Jepang.

"Kak..."

"Eh?"

Gadis manis itu berbalik, ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menarik bajunya, memanggil namanya dengan seruan lembut. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan adiknya tersayang, satu-satunya harapan baginya untuk tetap bisa mendampingi bocah yang hampir mendekati masa pubertas itu.

Sakura tersenyum, berlutut dengan tubuh tegap mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan bocah yang sudah setinggi bahu gadis itu. Ia memegang kedua pundak adiknya, mencoba mempertahankan senyum kebohongan yang selalu ia berikan.

Konohamaru Haruno. Itu adalah nama adiknya. Bocah dengan rambut agak sedikit coklat tua, hampir selalu menggunakan syal biru buatan dari hasil tangan Sakura sendiri. Wajahnya masih polos tak tahu apa-apa, karena anak itu terlalu mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk bermain game seperti anak-anak pada halnya, dan sedikit waktu luang untuk belajar, berkat paksaan Sakura.

"Apa mereka akan terus seperti itu? Apa selamanya akan tetap seperti itu?"

Ingin sekali rasanya menangis, memberitahukan kepada semuanya kalau dia sudah tak kuat. Baru kali ini adiknya bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Terkadang bocah itu hanya menanyakan; apa yang terjadi dengan ayah dan ibu, atau mungkin, kenapa mereka berdua.

Namun, perkataan dengan intonasi polos itu sudah jelas-jelas membuat hati Sakura dilumuri rasa bersalah. Ya, memang begitu yang dipikirkan gadis ini sekarang. Bersalah karena telah gagal menjaga kemurnian hati adiknya, hingga mampu mengetahui pertengkaran orang dewasa.

"Ya... hanya masalah kecil. Tak masalah, semua akan kembali seperti dulu." Sakura tersenyum selebar mungkin, hingga iris bola mata itu tenggelam seiring kelopak matanya menyipit.

Konohamaru mengangguk dengan sekali anggukan semangat. Sakura cukup bisa bernapas dengan tenang akan hal itu, syukurlah jika adiknya tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, entah pernyataan apa yang akan ia jawab nanti.

Sakura beranjak hingga tubuhnya kembali berdiri, menatap dua sosok yang masih saja mempertahankan argumennya masing-masing. Mereka benar-benar tak lebih dari seperti anak kecil, bahkan perkataan kotor dan tak masuk akal-pun dilontarkan. Sepertinya ia memang harus cepat-cepat membawa pergi adiknya. Mungkin kembali ke Jepang, tinggal di tempat nenek dan kakeknya, itu sungguh terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Rasanya Sakura ingin mengutuk tempa ini, hingga membuat keluarga utuhnya hampir berada di ujung tanduk keharmonisan. Setelah pindah dari Jepang hingga sampai ke kota New York sekarang, kedua orangtuanya hanya memikirkan pekerjaan dan pekerjaan, tak ada yang lain selain pulang malam atau pagi.

Cukup sudah. Sakura menarik koper-nya yang sejak tadi berada di samping. Sejenak ia menatap adiknya yang masih berdiri pada posisi semula, mencoba untuk menanyakan melalui tatapan mata pendapat atau malah tolakan dari sang adik.

Senyum lembut gadis manis itupun merekah, mendapati adiknya kembali mengangguk semangat. Cukup melegakan sebenarnya, mungkin inilah jalan tindakan yang bisa ia gunakan supaya menyadarkan sikap kedua orangtuanya.

Baiklah, pesawat akan berangkat satu jam lagi, mungkin ia bisa menggunakan waktu setengah jam untuk perjalanan ke bandara Airport. Sepertinya ia dan adiknya bisa menggunakan taxi, ketimbang harus menggunakan mobil mewah milik orangtuanya.

Sakura menyeret koper-nya, begitupula Konohamaru yang mengikuti dari arah belakang, menggunakan koper yang lebih kecil bersama tas yang bertengger di punggung bocah laki-laki itu.

Wajah Sakura menatap lurus ke depan acuh tak acuh, ketika melangkah melewati dua orang yang kini langsung terdiam. Sepertinya kedua orangtuanya sudah tahu tujuan anaknya, karena sejak kemarin Sakura telah mengusulkannya, dan ia tak mendapati jawaban atas pertanyaannya, mereka hanya bergeming dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat.

Wanita yang hampir berusia setengah abad itu, melangkah dengan langkah besar menghampiri kedua anaknya. Raut wajahnya sarat akan ketakutan, takut kedua anaknya benar-benar meninggalkannya,

"Sayang, kau tak seharusnya pergi, kami berkerja hanya untuk kalian. Jadi-"

"Cukup untuk semua itu, Mom. Jika kalian bisa merubah sikap kekanak-kanakan yang kalian miliki, mungkin saja kami akan kembali lagi." Tak ada emosi apapun disana, hanya suara yang datar dan dingin yang gadis itu ucapkan.

Cairan bening sudah menggenang di kelopak mata yang penuh dengan riasan, tak peduli jika itu akan melunturkan maskara yang telah dipoles sedemikian rupa. Wanita itu begitu menyayangi kedua anaknya, walaupun sebenarnya ia tak memiliki banyak waktu luang, separuh hatinya masih menginginkan hidup seperti anak remaja lain.

Genggaman tangannya semakin erat pada pergelangan tangan anak perempuannya, ia tak ingin jika dua orang berharga miliknya harus pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang sudah mulai tua.

Dengan pelan Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangan ibunya, walaupun ia berpikir kalau ibunya memang menyebalkan, namun jauh di lubuk hatinya ia masih menganggap ibunya sebagai orangtua terbaik yang pernah ada.

Gadis itu menoleh mencoba menatap ibunya, tersenyum tipis dan sedikit menghela napas,

"Aku percaya kalian akan seperti dulu lagi," gadis itu menahan ucapannya dan kembali tersenyum, "kalau memang sudah tak bisa lagi, sebaiknya memang perceraian yang akan menjadi akhir."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir untuk berpisah, Sakura menarik tangan adiknya dan kembali melangkah hingga kedua sosok kakak-adik itu menghilang dibalik pintu megah, menyisakan rasa penyesalan yang hanya mampu untuk disesali.

"Sa-sakura..." tangan wanita itu terulur seolah ingin menggapai benda yang jauh di sana, lututnya terasa lemas, hingga akhirnya wanita itu hanya bisa terduduk dengan tangisan yang pecah.

Tak ada yang tersirat ketika kedua anaknya pergi, pria itu hanya bisa terdiri dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat di sisi tubuh. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, hingga tak terasa beberapa tetesan cairan bening berjatuhan, tak ada suara isak tangis-pun keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

.

.

.

Suara derap langkah sepatu menggema di koridor sekolah yang terlihat sepi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat ketika kaki berotot itu terus melangkah dengan pasti, melewati keheningan dalam diam yang menemani.

Langit sore berubah semakin oranye, bercampur dengan semburat kemerahan yang menjadi pelengkap. Cahaya matahari yang semakin redup, membuat bayangan hitam semakin pudar bergabung bersama kegelapan.

Wajah tampan-nya terlihat tenang dan santai, berjalan membawa beberapa dokumen yang ada dipelukan lengannya. Rambut hitam kelam-nya bergerak seiring angin sore yang bertiup, memberikan nilai lebih yang membingkai parasnya.

Langkah itu begitu pas, dengan ritme yang selalu terjaga disetiap ketukan-nya. Ruangan demi ruangan terlewati, hingga kakinya berhenti tepat di depan pintu bewarna putih.

Sedikit menitikberatkan beberapa tumpukan kertas itu di lengan kanannya, tangan kiri besar itu menarik daun pintu, menampilkan ruangan yang disetiap mejanya terdiri dari satu komputer dan beberapa tumpuk buku.

Terlihat seperti ruang kerja perkantoran memang, karena disetiap meja diberikan penghalang agar tetap fokus kepada pekerjaannya. Namun, inilah ruang guru dan staff tata usah, salah satu sekolah yang cukup terkenal di Jepang.

Pemuda yang memakai seragam gakuran itu kembali melangkah. Lebih tepatnya menuju kearah ujung, tepat kepada seorang wanita yang terlihat sibuk pada layar komputernya, dengan beberapa guru lain yang juga masih berkutat pada dunianya masing-masing.

"Permisi, Guru Kurenai." Diakhir dengan suara deheman, pemuda itu menaruh dokumen yang sejak tadi dibawa keatas meja sang wanita berambut hitam ikal.

Wanita itu langsung tersadar, menoleh' kan kepalanya kesamping, refleks jari-jari tangan lentik itu berhenti. Ia tersenyum lega, mengambil dokumen tersebut, membaca setiap kata hasil kerja anak muridnya.

"Maaf, Sasuke, karena telah membuat mu harus pulang sore." Mata merah itu tak berpindah dari kalimat yang sedang dibaca, terus menelaah tiap kata yang disuguhkan.

"Tahun ini, siswa baru tahun pertama semakin banyak, hampir mencapai duaratus orang. Sepertinya, tiga ruangan tidak cukup untuk menampung sisanya."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu berkata tenang, dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan ke dalam kantong celana sekolah. Mengingat dirinya masih memiliki jabatan sebagai ketua OSIS, tentulah adanya ia disini sangat diperlukan, terlebih cara kerja pemuda itu yang aktif dan efektif.

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak, menutup kembali dokumen itu dan menaruh di tempat semula. Kedua tangannya saling bergengaman, menjadi tumpuan untuk dagu lancip itu. Matanya kembali lurus menatap layar yang memperlihatkan biaya pengeluaran dan pemasukan uang sekolah.

"Aku rasa masih ada ruang sanggar menari, kita bisa gunakan itu." Guru yang dipanggil Kurenai itu menoleh,menatap wajah murid yang selalu bisa diandalkan dalam pekerjaan apapun.

"Tapi kita masih memerlukan satu ruangan lagi. Bagaimana dengan ruang kelas tiga yang dulu? Kurasa ruangan itu memang seharusnya dipakai, tak ada kerusakan apapun disana." Ucap Sasuke bernada rendah, mengingat masih ada sebagian guru berkutat di atas mejanya yang lebih memerlukan konsentrasi.

Wajah wanita yang masih muda itu nampak terkejut sebentar, terlihat dari kelopak matanya yang agak terbuka lebar. Ia menatap tak percaya pemuda di depannya, tersirat ketakutan yang berlebihan ia tunjukan.

"I-itu tidak bisa, bukankah kau tahu kejadian yang menimpa senior-senior mu dulu di kelas itu? Ruangan itu, kursi paling ujung di sudut ruangan dekat jendela, tempat-"

"Aku tahu, dan beberapa hal yang terjadi dua tahun lalu. Itu sudah lama terjadi, Guru. Mungkin saja itu memang hanya sebuah kebetulan."

Sasuke menjadi ikut berbicara agak keras, kejadian itu sudah lama dilupakan, hanya guru Kurenai sajalah yang masih terlalu fanatik akan hal itu. Dialah yang menghalangi agar ruangan itu selamanya untuk tidak dipakai, mungkin sikap guru itu yang terlalu posesif kepada anak muridnya dan agak sedikit penakut, membuat wanita itu lebih dari mempercayai segala hal yang tak rasional.

Raut wajah wanita yang sudah lebih berusia tigapuluh tahun itu berubah dingin dan kaku. Ia tak lagi menatap wajah Sasuke, melainkan memindah objek pandangan ke luar kaca jendela yang tepat berada disampingnya.

"Aku berterimakasih atas keterlibatan mu untuk membantu pendaftaran siswa baru. Namun, mungkin pembagian kelas ini akan menjadi rapat para guru." Nada ucapan itu berbeda dari beberapa menit lalu, terdengar lebih seperti nada peringatan dan mengancam.

"Baiklah, aku permisi." Bagai tak mau kalah, Sasuke langsung berbalik tanpa membungkuk, terlebih dengan suaranya yang lebih dingin dan datar.

Guru Kurenai hanya bisa menghela napas pendek, memandang sendu punggung murid kesayangannya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menjauh. Wanita itu kembali melanjutkan tugasnya yang sempat tertunda.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Ia memang terlihat berjalan dengan tenang dan santai. Namun, kedua telapak tangan yang sedari tadi tersimpan di kantong celana, begitu mengepal erat, seolah bisa menghancurkan apa saja yang digenggamnya.

Menarik gagang pintu dengan sekali tarikan lemas, karena kepalanya tiba-tiba saja terasa pusing dan berdenyut-denyut. Sasuke keluar dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang memijat pangkal hidung, menutup matanya sangat erat seolah kepalanya akan hampir pecah.

"Hinata?" Sasuke agak terkejut, memundurkan kaki kirinya, ketika setelah membuka mata mendapati gadis pendiam ini tepat di depannya. Sejak berapa lama gadis berambut indigo itu ada di depan pintu, perasaan semua siswa sudah pulang sejak satu jam tadi.

Tak mendapati respons dari si gadis yang ditatap, ingin rasanya Sasuke kembali bertanya, karena pada kenyataannya gadis itu sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan siswa lain.

"Mungkin, nanti saja." Gadis bernama Hinata itu segera berbalik, melangkah dengan pelan meninggalkan pemuda yang nampak bingung.

Gadis itu selalu saja berjalan hati-hati, selalu menundukkan kepala ketika berpapasan dengan orang. Gadis itu memang memiliki perangai yang pendiam dan terkesan anggun. Namun, setelah insiden yang lalu, Hinata jadi lebih pendiam dan misterius. Gadis aneh.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, pemuda itu kembali berjalan untuk segera cepat pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menyeka keringat yang memenuhi keningnya. Ia bersandar di kursi mobil penumpang yang ada di belakang, bersama adiknya disamping yang sedang tidur terlelap. Walaupun perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan, namun ia bersyukur telah sampai di Jepang dengan selamat.

Waktu yang digunakan empat jam untuk sampai ke Jepang, setelah sampai di bandara Airport Tokyo, Sakura langsung mencari taxi ketika melihat adiknya tidak mendapati cukup istirahat saat di pesawat. Apalagi mengingat ketika musim panas suhu di Tokyo sangat panas.

Gadis itu menoleh ke samping, menatap keluar melalui kaca hitam jendela dengan pandangan menerawang, memandangi beberapa jalan yang sedikit berubah dari beberapa tahun sebelumya. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan musim semi di Tokyo, merayakan Hanami bersama keluarga. Ck, keluarga seperti dulu, ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya tak sengaja menatap gedung yang memiliki lantai tiga yang luas. Sebuah sekolah yang sudah dibangun sebelum dirinya lahir, bahkan sudah sangat lama, sampai-sampai neneknya pernah bercerita kalau beliau lulusan dari sekolah yang sekarang terlihat sudah banyak diperbarui.

Walau memang terlihat ada yang berlumut di sebagian dinding, dan terkesan angker, karena neneknya selalu menceritakan hal yang mengerikan. Namun, terlihat lebih baik dari sekarang.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, berarti ia sudah sampai di rumah kakek dan neneknya. Karena ia masih ingat, saat berkunjung ke tempat nenek-kakek, rumah itu berpijak tepat disamping rumah di depannya sekolah yang baru saja di lewati. Mungkin sekitar berjarak duapuluh meter dari sekolah.

Setelah keluar, Sakura langsung membayar uang taxi, sebelumnya ia sudah membangunkan sang adik hingga terlihat sudah lebih segar.

Gadis itu semakin tersenyum lebar ketika melihat rumah yang memang terbilang besar tidak berubah sama sekali. Pagar rumahnya masih juga sama, Sakura bisa bernapas lega ketika pagar itu tidak di kunci, apalagi dengan tidak adanya satpam penjaga. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, kakek dan neneknya memang tidak berubah.

Sedikit menghela napas mengambil nyali untuk siap dipeluk erat oleh sang nenek, Sakura sejenak melirik adiknya yang sibuk bermain game.

Iapun memencet tombol bel yang ada disamping pintu, entah mengapa rasanya sudah ada yang menyambut kedatangannya, atau mungkin itu hanya perasaanya saja. Hingga suara pintu yang dibuka, membuat semua lamunannya buyar.

"Sa-sakura?"

"Umm, ya.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

#Note :

Sumveh, aku udah nggak kuat buat nulis lagi, jd letak bersambung-nya kayak kurang greget gitu, yaa :"chap udah psti lebih panjang lgi.

Haha... tp anggap aja ini baru prolog, mungkin chp depan bakal lebih banyak horor nya. Makanya, aku minta pendapat buat cerita ini, lanjutin apa nggk?

Oke, segitu dulu, makasih buat yang udah baca dan mau review:* aku tunggu tanggapannya.

Sigh,

Aisiya


End file.
